Gambling on Estrogens
by Kaze-Kagura
Summary: Yuffie makes a bet with Tifa, one she is sure she won't win.
1. 10 PM

**After spending much time away from this website I decided to try again by dedicating my efforts to a story had in mind for long and for one my favourite parings in general… I like this two so much I can't seem to get as interested in any other… curious or maybe just nostalgic.**

Yuffie had claimed she would change her life in Wutai…that she was bound to overcome her father… that one day she would be a recognized and feared ninja… so she had claimed yet there she was sitting on a stool with an empty glass before her perhaps daydreaming just before Tifa. In the past year she had seen Yuffie go back and forth between Wutai and Midgar… now she had definitely changed over the past years but her energetic demeanour remained strong within the girl… not that Tifa minded… she liked that about her, perhaps the better question was why she came back to Midgar so often.

The bar was nearly empty, not that she nor Barret expected much differently during the week… some customers came almost every day... and curious enough she had Vincent come more often after Reeve dragged him back to Midgar… temporarily the gunman had told her once… one of the few times he cared to answer, she had found that out as much as for any more information she would have to hope Vincent was feeling talkative again… which was rare, reason why Tifa barely cared to give him more attention than required.

Yuffie had greeted the man of course but he had dismissed her pretty quickly considering all they had gone through to embrace such a peace again she felt a bit hurt. Never had she cared much for his attention, either he was silent or scary in the end she found him damn creepy but all at the same time she respected him enough. While Tifa prepared some odd concoction she felt the familiar vibration from her phone on her short's pocket and quickly checked the screen. Tifa swore she saw some sort of a sly look on her as she quickly responded with fast digits. "Boyfriend?" she asked almost without thinking wondering thought that perhaps that was why Yuffie was coming more often lately. With a shrug Yuffie tried to dismiss her question and added, "What is you are making there? Is it for me?" and moved her buttocks on the stool further from the counter as her head rested on both her hands. "Maybe…" added Tifa annoyed but not defeated "… if you tell me who it is…". Yuffie looked around again and leaned closer, "I don't think that whatever you are preparing there deserves such information… wouldn't you agree?" and moved away "Of course if you were to supply some form of information that I could be interested in… I could think about it again… amuse me Lockhart!".

Tifa gave Yuffie a face and poured the contents of the drink into two glasses… obviously for both of them the ninja had assumed however she had guessed wrong as she moved around the counter and gave one to Vincent… more precisely she placed it before him without a single word being uttered. As she moved back before Yuffie she shrugged, "I sometimes try new drink ideas when I have time with the people I am familiar with…" she added to the unspoken question. Yuffie sipped her drink, letting her tongue move around her lips a moment looking into the dark gray colored drink, "Lots and lots of lemon there… but has a nice kick!". Tifa gave a snort with a smile and poured herself some of the remaining as well, "Soooo… back to the original question who is the mystery man… who is Mr.X… …" and at that Yuffie coughed giving her best not to spit out. "Ha! … sounds… well sounds like my father so really… none of that…" she half choked before she answered, "… though…" one more cough "… I am willing to give up information on the condition you give me something of equal value…" and at that it was Tifa's turn to lean on the counter to her with eyes that sparked with interested though Yuffie was not sure what kind of interest, "Such as?". It was then that two more men entered the bar and Tifa was up smiling at them with greetings… the men approached smiling back… they seemed regular workers and were pleased to talk to Tifa. Yuffie eyed the situation a while letting her mind make wicked projects on her, as Tifa came back she had a plan set already.

"Seduce both of them and you will get a part of information!" she said as quickly as Tifa returned. She gave Yuffie a rather baffled look and turned to the two men drinking, they were talking among themselves but didn't deny a look or two on her. Yuffie's mouth twitched, "Nah too easy… with those flowered balconies hanging from your chest it's like stealing material from a baby". Tifa added quickly in a lower voice, "If you don't mind Yuffie… could you lower your voice… no actually avoid such comments… balconies..." and a slam on the surface before her startled her, "That's it!" added Yuffie loudly and then gave a low giggle embarrassed before she would speak in equal voice to Tifa, "You will seduce Vincent… and my boyfriends identity is yours" and feeling well satisfied with that she crossed her arms leaning back… just enough to remember she had no back to recline on.

Tifa seemed speechless for a while as she seemed to ponder the proper answer which in her mind had already formed… but words didn't come… the proposal was just too stupid. Her gaze of course inevitably fell on the caped men across them but he seemed to not have heard at all, as she looked back at Yuffie composure had been recollected, "Are you out of your mind? I am not going to flirt with strangers or friends only to know who you are dating…" and she removed the empty glasses abruptly "… you must be insane to even try to propose that!" but before she left for the sink Yuffie grabbed her arm, "I will also give you a very special materia…" she added and opened the bag on the counter. There were some other spheres but the one she indicated had a yellow glow and Tifa seemed to recognize it, "Mime?" she asked in disbelief. Yuffie nodded, she was giving her a big smirk that seemed to clear out that she was rather sure she would not accept but also that it was a lost cause.

Used as she was at being stared at men Tifa didn't have to indulge much on making an effort on seducing anyone… she didn't mind either as much as she would deny it… it was of course something she would have never claimed aloud but also she did not make use of that very effective weapon so often that people would be able to say otherwise… and in case a man lost all will of his needs on her she had the opportunity to highlight yet another quality, a lethal and effective one. The combination of being able to dress how she wanted and being able to get rid of who she wanted made Tifa a confident woman… until Cloud would show up… then all her appeal and strength seemed to lose their power.

That same confidence perhaps made Tifa stick out her hand at Yuffie, on her part the ninja was as eager to see what she was all about… perhaps on her part was the confidence that Vincent wasn't exactly a typical male… she had traveled with him and saw a tormented soul who kept to himself and showed no signs of interest in life at all. An easy win she thought… mime materia was not easy to come by and she was sure to be able to keep it and have her good laugh all the same.

Tifa poured another drink… to herself this time… a red bourbon Yuffie guessed. The bartender gave the glass a little shake and drank some looking straight into Vincent's back. Studying her pray Yuffie assumed… it was amusing enough to see the expression on Tifa's face as she seemed utter less unsure on the approach… for sure a prominent rack would not be sufficient.

A final raise of the glass and Tifa finished her drink, "Yuffie pretend to be drunk if we interact with you…" and moved to the other side apparently confident until Tifa decided… so very obviously on purpose… to trip against Vincent's back.


	2. 1030 PM

**Thanking in advance for the chance to capture your interest…**

There was a back alley near the bar, a perfect place where people could get a smoke… make out… or puke. Vincent kept his distance for the meantime eyeing Tifa apparently leaning against the wall without doing any throwing up though; he decided he would be patient for the moment. Never had he seen the bartender drunk… he had seen her drink but never in such a condition. His thoughts temporarily focused on the reason she might have gotten herself in such a state… perhaps Yuffie's presence? He turned away looking around just wishing she would be better soon… he didn't like were this was headed.

TO: Yuffie

TEXT: I had to leave, this will take a while… tell Barret something for me and get my materia ready.

Yuffie flipped her phone out and gave a low chortle at the text Tifa sent her, oh she was pleased to see her little game take such an interesting turn. However she was pretty sure the gunman was too subdued to get himself trapped in any kind of female advances. With a jump from the stool she went to Barret's telling him Tifa wasn't feeling well and he handed her the purse she had left behind.

As quickly as she was out she texted Tifa back and then called her boyfriend to complete her perfect evening, she needed someone to confide in.

TO: Tifa

TEXT: No problem, no problem! Just make sure to send a picture.

Tifa's eyes widened a bit… photo? Was she supposed to seduce him and take a picture of it? How was that even possible? She texted impatiently back at her when she turned hearing someone approaching.

"Tifa… if you are feeling any better…" Vincent began as he approached considering the fresh air she needed had filled her lungs and improved her situation. Hiding the device she turned to him moving a hand behind her neck, "Ah… I… " she began _Think fast! Think fast! _… Oh… oh… look Vincent!" and moved quickly past him pointing at a store open around the corner. Without words he shook his head not understanding what she was trying to tell him and so Tifa grabbed his arm and pulled him, "Were exactly do you want to go Tifa? Aren't you supposed to go back…", "Oh… it's just a minute you… besides I forgot my wallet!". That was true enough, she had expected a harder time convincing him to follow but gladly he agreed to it… reluctant but still she had hoped that was a positive sign.

Inside Vincent found himself in what seemed like a chocolate store, served in every possible imaginable way. Tifa went to the man behind the counter and ordered something he did not understood at all just when she turned to ask him for money she made sure he got that. It wasn't much still it seemed rather curious that she'd have such an urgent need for chocolate so late.

"Want some?" she offered but Vincent shook his head following her for the meantime not sure where she was headed now. Enjoying the melting of chocolate inside her mouth Tifa had forgotten for a moment her purpose and quickly got back to work. "You sure you don't want one?" she asked again moving one to her hand, as she waited for his eyes to focus on her she moved her tongue out licking the chocolate slowly. She sighed in pleasure and took a bite taking in his every expression, on his part Vincent had seemed bothered for a moment, since he looked away she had perhaps assumed well but the man would still not show any sign of something else instead protested, "I assume you are much better now would you mind if…" and again he was interrupted by an over energetic bartender. Tifa ignored him and ran before to some window stores… she looked left and right all giddy. As he approached he notice it was a lingerie store and Tifa looked back at him pointing to something beyond the glass, "You think that model is nice?". The item was a black bra with some fancy laces… nothing he would have considered before and even now, "I wouldn't know much about female fashion…" he added turning to her. Tifa had pulled her tank a bit away and was looking at her chest, "I doubt they have my size…" she moped. With a quick blink he was once again taken aback by her straightforwardness. What was wrong with her? Maybe she was still drunk after all.

Her phone made a curious sound and Tifa moved it out uncovering another interesting text from her accomplice.

FROM: YUFFIE

TEXT: How's it going? You riding him already? LOL! Now I expect none the less something obviously showing he is into you… tell him you are just that kinky… be smart! I am going out with my boy… maybe we'll meet.

Tifa's face twisted in a half frown and she moved it back away, "Are you better now?" asked Vincent at her side. He was still following her and wondering who she was texting to so late. Tifa shook her head, "I'm just…I… " and he interrupted her this time "I think we should really go back!" he added promptly. She looked at him a little surprised and disillusioned and for a moment she seemed incredibly sad, "Is there a reason you want to keep walking around?". Tifa looked at him and for a moment had no reply, "Vincent… does it bother you so much to have me around?". "That's not it, it's just that you asked me to accompany you cause you weren't feeling better and I thought it was a 5 minute thing… tomorrow I have to…", "Sorry!" she said loudly and turned her face away from him trying to make him feel guilty he had complained.

Vincent took a deep breath and looked at the empty street around not sure what he was supposed to do but Tifa was turning quickly into a very annoying problem and he was determined to get rid of her… somehow. "You mind if we… take something to drink Vince?" she asked turning to the open restaurant and she saw him stare right back, "After this we ARE going back though? Is that clear?".

His tone of voice had raised a little and presumed no reply so Tifa nodded turning towards it. She hadn't expected such an opposite reaction from him… was completely untouched by her… he didn't even seem to genuinely care if she was doing better or not.

At the restaurant Vincent ordered a coffee and Tifa took her time to order, as she moved her eyes from the menu to Vincent her mood dropped. He was looking away with his hand well planted against the back of his wrist, "Might I just remind you I am paying so keep your request modest…".

Annoying… incapable of human comfort… impatient and now… cheap? Oh this was definitely not a keeper. Tifa tried to smile anyways and asked for a strawberry shake and it got there quickly along with the coffee. Vincent drank slowly with sitting in a perfectly straight position while Tifa leaned on the table fidgeting as she slurped from the straw… she realized she was probably acting way more infantile than usual but it was probably the effect of having Vincent's so well behaved attitude in front of her. She kept the cherry last and dropped it on her tongue suckling it loud as she leaned on the table giving him a plentiful look at her rack. Perhaps it was her imagination but his expression changed slightly.

"You… " he sipped the coffee with a pause as she drove Tifa back to reality "… you look like some entreneuse". Tifa moved up, "What?" and forgot the cherry on the cable, "What are you talking about?" she persisted giving him a good idea of her mood right there. Vincent almost smiled seeing her mood crumble, "You have this little ways of acting sometimes in front of me it feels like you are trying to be seducing or something" and chuckled, "Never mind that though… you should be careful in front of who you act that way. Some men might take it as a sort of invitation".

What a complete idiot this man was. The really worst… and she had enough of him and no materia was worth the bad time he was giving her, so incredibly bad things were going she had an idea Yuffie had previously arranged everything with him. He hadn't seemed half as bad as a customer but as a date… oh she could thing of fewer worse things that would make his company any better.

"Vincent Valentine, why don't you hang yourself from a chandelier and do humanity a favor" she added standing up with her face all red and headed for the door. For a moment he was rather surprised at her reaction, he seriously hadn't thought he had insulted her and quickly left some money on the table and headed out to see just where she was headed.

Tifa was walking quickly off embracing herself a little as some wind made its way through the alleys and turned to see Vincent following behind. "I thought I told you to…" but didn't finish as a blade appeared before her and could see another to the opposite side and move below her chin. Without much to do she was dragged into the alley and could see Vincent following rather alarmed in the distance.


	3. 1145 PM

**And three… boy I need to re-check spelling again!**

This was precisely the reason Vincent had become so nervous when Tifa left the restaurant in a hurry. Criminality in general was something that always distinguished this particular sector but after the chaos that had ensued it was simply on the rise so walking around alleys carelessly was out of the question.

Now Tifa… she had been in the slums more than Vincent… she knew a lot more than him about it but she also knew she had a fame among the people that earned her some respect… or rather fear but such were the times that even that dwindled now.

So there she was been slowly dragged into an alley with a steady blade at her throat as her vision of Vincent seemed to fade slowly. Immediately the gunman picked up himself and decided to follow but not without the men noticing and having another one moving behind him… not too close but well armed in case he tried anything funny.

The first thing he needed to do was keeping calm and try to earn their trust. So he remained completely immobile in place. "I am going to give you all my money so… I will now move my hand to collect that…" one of the men near Tifa looked at him from down to top with a hint of disgust and complete mistrust on his part. Wasn't really an old man but surely would look younger with a haircut and a bath for a change.

He pointed at his side with his blade, a semi machete that looked pretty rusted but still deadly, "You put down the gun too with the rest just in front of you… now… yes… slowly…" he proceeded as told. That he had attacked a couple armed with a gun surely made the man weary about both.

The one behind Tifa took the liberty of checking her pockets and between her breasts; she made a small noise of protest despite the situation she was in. "Steady there, just checking for any good gil…" he chuckled. "You… on your knees…" the one who seemed the boss told Vincent and gave the man behind checking up on the gunman a nod. He felt a blade approach as he did as told, "Steady there or your girlfriend will answer for your actions…". Vincent turned to Tifa with much concern for her though he would not be so transparent about it unlike Tifa who was obviously scared of what was to come.

"Now we are all going to have some fun here… you do as told sweetie and your boy remains unharmed…" and since Tifa didn't answer but simply looked at him in horror he gave the watch behind Vincent another nod and the blade was pressed more to his neck… rusted as it is the blade itself didn't seem would cut easily but a little more and it would surely do its job.

Tifa gulped hard and nodded, "Ok! Ok!" she almost shouted. She felt like an idiot for getting caught and bad for putting Vincent on this kind of situation… they had just had an argument but neither of them would back away to protect the other… they had gone through so much before and now it would not be different.

The two men behind Tifa moved her against a wall, one would surely make sure she didn't do anything stupid while the boss would certainly decide to start and enjoy himself. Vincent stared back feeling horribly useless and incapable to help her, it would certainly be the best moment to let his inner beast out… and even Tifa… she usually had more spunk… she was not doing anything to protect him back by giving in.

"I can't believe this…" he muttered and the guy behind peaked some interest, "What you say?" he asked but Vincent shook his head, "No… nothing…", "Speak up!" he insisted. "I mean… damn Tifa you took down more people than this… you killed monsters that would make normal people run for their lives on sight… how can you give in like this?" he added in a growing louder voice. Tifa was enraged enough and hearing his words only made it worse, she was to be raped and now made ridicule of him… of the jerk that pushed her to walk out straight into this people, she couldn't shut up. "Guess whose fault it is I am here? I am protecting you asshole!" she retorted back. "Enough!" the boss let out at her, "I won't have any of this… or you are both dead!" but Vincent didn't let go, "I guess this is where you prove me right… you do give up quickly to a bunch of tugs…", "Shut up you!" pressed the man behind Vincent with his blade. "Enough both…" and as the boss of the group turned to shout back Tifa gave him a well directed hit between his legs already moving her hands on the one to her side… to slow to react to someone who did this for a longer time. Vincent had it easy, the one behind him took the loot and ran off so fast he didn't even see where he went and thus was ready to follow for his gun when he felt a hit on his back.

"You idiot!" shouted Tifa in front of him enraged like only she had seen her a few times… never at him before, "How can you be so CRUEL!" and in all he could clearly see she was hurt. Vincent got up knowing well his gun was gone by now anyway, "It was all a set up!" he replied quickly, "I knew you could get out of this… you just needed the right leverage…".

Tifa's mood didn't improve, by now it was clear the empathy of the gunman reached ground zero and his defense Vincent backed away, "My gun… we need to get that back… please… I will get what I deserve later…" and he turned guessing at best where the thief had gone too.

Of course she helped him… not that she was in any better mood but still the feeling of guilt that had dragged Vincent to follow and all was for… a bet? Guilt crushed her on the spot and she stopped just as Vincent was coming back, "I think that's it for me…" and exhaled a little annoyed and just in time noticing the rather destroyed look on Tifa. "Are you… ok?"he asked feeling perhaps what she had just gone through might have been worse than many fights she had endured… after all three men had tried to rape her, "Tifa?".

Looking up she moved a hand at some forming tears, "I'm sorry I… " she gave a little snivel looking away from him and all the better as he felt immediately uncomfortable "It's just a gun… I can get another one Tifa… you are more important" he added trying to reassure her. Truth he felt really horrible for losing it, replacing it was nothing easy… if anything mostly impossible but right now he would have to act a little better by considering that he might have been too cold and caused her to run off in the first place.

Tifa looked up at him a little baffled by his words… what he meant by more important was nothing too sure but she considered the possibility for a moment. Maybe just like a child this was Vincent's way to say that he cared for her more than she thought so she simply asked, "Tell me the truth, were you really angry having to follow me around?". He turned to her with his own surprised face this time, oh it was starting to become complicated… definitely too complicated so he knew he had to comfort her so that everything could go back to normal, "No… I was really glad to be able to help you… just well… I think we should really go back…" and finished having Tifa embracing him kindly. "I'm sorry…" she repeated crushing an already awkward Vincent who moved his good hand on her back giving a supporting embrace back. "I told you my gun…" "… I mean for saying you should hang yourself…" she added and at that she felt his body make a slight tremble and then a chuckle. She detached from him looking puzzled… was he laughing at her? Vincent quickly recomposed feeling he was about to get another of her kind nudges but Tifa simply made a weird twist of her mouth and fixed her hair as they headed back to the bar.

"Tell me something Tifa… why did you really drag me all the way out here when you weren't clearly drunk?". That question had formed in his mind from the beginning but never had the time to ask and now more than ever seemed appropriate. She felt guilt strike her back again, with what just happened telling him might be rather suicidal and so the truth seemed rather obviously not a viable option. "I wanted to spend time with you!" she blurted out when her pause was becoming too suspicious. Her eyes did not meet his and so they would remain, the lie came easily and without being thought of previously… however it was believable enough and the man did not reply.

Not looking back at she had no idea what was going on his head right now, what ideas might be forming about what she had just say… if he believed her for that matter. When curiosity seemed too much to bare and the silence too long they found themselves walking in a very active area full opened stores and places, with all the noise around them both were able to keep an even quiet until Tifa saw a familiar silhouette in front of her waving and holding tightly to a very familiar redhead, "It's Yuffie and…".


	4. 1205 AM

**Four…**

"What are you doing here Yuffie?" and she turned to the man at her side, "With Reno of all people!". Tifa almost ran to her friend as soon as she saw her mostly inquisitive about the particular company she was entertaining herself with, behind her Vincent was approaching with less haste but equal curiosity. His eyes met the familiar ninja girl and then moved to the ex Turk at her side, he still wore professional clothing which made him weary of his position after all this years.

"Well well… how do you do you too Tifa?" started Reno with a not so vague hint of sarcasm, "I am glad to see you too in health… and the coffin boy too for the matter. I have to say neither of you have a good look… you guys got some couple quarrels?".

Tifa was not about to talk about her embarrassing half an hour so she dismissed his question, "Yuffie… what are you doing with Reno?". The girl grabbed the man's arm and wrapped her own around hoping it was a good enough clue, and apparently it was as Tifa backed a step with eyes a bit enlarged at the sudden realization, "Your secret boyfriend?" she finally added maybe too loud.

"That's right! My Mr.X!" she laughed before moving her attention to Vincent who was behind Tifa apparently not about to partake in anything that was happening between them. "So what are you two doing all alone then?" she added mischievously towards Tifa, in response she got leered back with one scary gaze. With a cutesy look on her part Yuffie moved behind Reno in defense. "Ha! Seems to me we caught you both in a date!" said Reno chuckling himself at the prospect of witnessing the unusual pairing. He had been informed by Yuffie of what was happening and he as well was interested in the outcome.

"We are not…" "… it does not concern you anyway Reno" added Vincent interrupting the bartender to much her surprise… true enough she owed him no explanation of what she was doing with anyone. Tifa didn't like Reno from the start and that he was dating her friend made her forget about the bet and focus on the welfare of Yuffie. "Well whatever it is you two are doing we need two more at bowling… we sure wouldn't mind the competition", this Yuffie trying also to settle down the suffocating tension that seemed to be rising and refusing to ruin her evening.

"We really should head back actually, right TIfa? "No… no… no rush" she added instead with arms crossed staring at Reno, "We can show this two how to bowl!". The way she kept glaring at him made Reno rather nervous but he knew better than to piss off the professional martial artist and simply shrugged with his arms and palms open in invitation, "Shall we?" and turned with Yuffie clinging towards the bowling arena.

Vincent moved a hand to Tifa's arm and pulled her slightly with lowered voice, "Tifa… I don't know why you want to follow those two but we need to head back". His voice didn't possess any of the aggressiveness she expected from before, "I am sorry Vincent but I am not about to leave my friend with a douche bag… because Reno is a jerk and he is all but genuine about his feeling to Yuffie", "Don't you think Yuffie is a little old enough to consider such things by her own?", "Still… I need to make sure… please…" and her eyes stared straight back with true apprehension, perhaps her good will to make sure of Yuffie's safety got him and agreed anyways.

With not many people at the alley the small group got a lot of attention, Yuffie and Reno were good at it and made a hell of a noise every time they got a strike while on the other hand Vincent's skills were slowly rising but Tifa's weren't. Of course she was too busy leering at the other couple to take into consideration actually competing with them and to her disappointment both were eager to defy her glares by giving them both the closest thing to a peep show.

In all anger Tifa let go of herself too much and almost killed someone in the adjacent lane, on his part Vincent stood up to Tifa and tried to convince her on focusing on bowling rather than on something she had no control of. "Look at them Vincent, they are positively disgusting…" she added with her voice cracking, the gunman placed a bowling ball between her hands and moved behind her, "… ignore them or you'll only feel worse Tifa… now try not to hold it too tight this time or you could hurt yourself…", "I mean…" she lowered her voice as they both looked into her direction giggling and snuggling too close, "… oh they are so getting hurt!". Vincent turned Tifa forcing her to concentrate on the explanation, "Let them do what they want… when Reno proofs himself you'll be there to pick up the pieces…". At this Tifa turned to him, she was pretty much between his arms and the realization made her pause a moment in embarrassment before she could speak again after a gulp, "… I don't want to make her go through that if I can avoid it" she finished looking up at him. Vincent on his part seemed to shake his head but a corner of his mouth seemed amused and he pressed on explaining moving her even closer between his arms. Tifa now was seriously confused! Most of his body was physically in contact with her and he had even the indecency to move his head on her right shoulder almost placing it full. That wasn't normal… not of Vincent for sure… or of a man who wasn't her boyfriend for the matter.

Embarrassment took a heavy hold when she realized she had viewers on the side, both Yuffie and Reno were against one another looking at both with questions marks. If even Yuffie's eyes were so astonished it meant it wasn't her imagination. Tifa felt she had to move away, do something but at the same time didn't want to seem offensive… in any case Vincent released her looking dubious, "You ok? You look weary?". She mumbled something and took the chance to free; "I just need something to drink…" she let out suddenly hoping to keep him busy as she recollected herself.

Reno stood up and left off following Vincent to grab some drinks for themselves, Yuffie moved to Tifa giving a healthy heavy pat on the back, "Ah but you are truly progressing!" she let out. "Shhh! You want to be heard?". At that Yuffie looked perplexed again, "Hmpf, I would almost think you talked him into collaborating", "For what? Half a materia? Don't be ridiculous… I have been trying to get into the man's skin and all of a sudden he acts as we were a couple…". Yuffie scratched her ear looking at were the men went, "A couple? Nah… it's more like poor Vinny was embracing a log!" she chuckled, "Hey! I was taken by surprise ok… and I… well I don't think I want to go too far with this…", "Awww… why not? He seems ok… still a bit eerie but nothing a feminine touch can't help". Tifa glared back, "Good chance changing subject so long Yuffie. I am still not liking you dating one of the men who had been stalking us for months…", "… at least I know my man's background! What do you really know of Vincent? What exactly did he do with Shinra? Uhmmm?". Tifa crossed her arms and looked away; she didn't know anything because she never cared to know and she wouldn't have cared if this stupid bet hadn't started in the first place. "Anyway... you do realize that this isn't enough for me? I want something more… tangible… ". Tifa gave yet another glare and pulled her close, "He is the one making a move on me as far as I am concerned and you better cut it out…" as she saw them approach she let Yuffie go and both recollected themselves. Vincent showed up with a strawberry shake.

Yuffie and Reno were having some fancy cocktail while Vincent had simple water, the bartender held the strawberry shake a little surprised but eventually sat with the others at the little table. "I thought you really enjoyed your last one… if you like I can get you something else" but Tifa shook her head. She was fine with the shake, maybe too much dairy for a night but she drank it anyways finding the cherry amusing now. Yuffie and Reno decided to continue on their lewd display by each moving their glass to the others mouth. Tifa was starting to simply avoid focusing too much on them and suckled the cherry noisily. Vincent looked at her and moved a hand to her cherry; he was quick and moved it to his mouth eating it. Empty handed she started at him wide eyed. Had Vincent Valentine ate the same cherry that was in her mouth a while ago? Yuffie and Reno were a little less surprised but still aware of what he did and that's when the ninja started giving Tifa mischievous looks. Positively embarrassed and definitely confused Tifa laughed… a fake laugh… which was a little apparent, "Ah… if you like I have some milk shake left… eh?" but Vincent smiled slightly and shook his head moving a hand near her… as she was going to back off at that he saw he was simply moving some strands from her face, another unusual thing to add to his behaviour. Tifa was heavily red and embarrassed but most of all was surprised to find herself not fighting back that over personal attitude of his… perhaps this game was taking a little too much over her now.

At the very least Yuffie and Reno let both know they were tired and ready to head off, perhaps not really into separate places Tifa thought but she decided she had too much on her hands to be thinking of them right now. As she walked off she received a message from the monster that had started all this:

FROM: YUFFIE

I suspect things are getting there slowly… I am soooo amazed at what you've accomplished so far so I imagine a nice BIG PIC KISS is on its way. XOXO Yuff!

Tifa was glad she couldn't get more embarrassed, she was reading the message while heading back to the bar with Vincent who seemed to focus on her from time to time with indiscernible expression.

"I'm sorry if I got you into a difficult situation…" he started letting Tifa put away her phone feeling her heartbeats in her throat still. What was she supposed to answer at that? So she simply looked down with a nod, that wasn't what she intended to do but her body didn't comply. As if Vincent could read her he continued, "… I was mostly trying to keep your attention from Yuffie and Reno… I know how much it bothered you…", at that she looked right back up, "Are you saying it was a maneuver to distract me?". He had already done that in the alley with the thugs they had dealt with so it seemed obvious the reason he had done all that now but Vincent would stop her before she would give voice to her thoughts. "I admit that was part of it… but…" he inhaled and stopped completely in front of her,"… when you said you wanted to spend time with me I was very much surprised, I had never assumed you had any interest of the sort on my part". His expression seemed rather embarrassed but it was a slight impression she had and perhaps a need… to know he was as human as her, that he too faced trouble with the way he felt. "I have been at the bar and I do repute you as an incredible woman… I had never allowed myself though to even take you into such consideration because I simply thought you had someone else or in any case that we were not in the same level". Tifa gave a small smile, "Wait! Are you saying… and I don't intend to rush this but understand me if I do… that you like me?" and could barely contain her cheeks from moving up further. Vincent was slowly nodding before he finally put words, "Yes… ".

Tifa let out a small giggle as she suckled her lower lip looking around for some reality check… oh it was a lot to take in no doubt and seriously felt really happy about it, so much she really didn't know she felt that way about him. Trying to be casual she moved near him and gave him a poke with her shoulder making him look down at her amused and a bit confused too, "Would you like to… go to the bar for something not made of dairy?". Vincent chuckled and finally let out a small laugh, "Yes… definitely…".

As they walked off Tifa gave a relief sigh and sent a message to Yuffie.

FROM: TIFA

I am guessing that mime materia is ready for delivery? I'll have the picture of Vincent's lips on me and you missy better keep your promise. There you go BIIIIATCH.

Tifa giggled putting away the phone, she couldn't even believe what she wrote when Vincent's phone gave a small sound and he took it out. As he checked the message he stopped with Tifa looking inquisitive at him, his expression had changed to a terrible shade of white as he showed her the screen of his phone. It was the message she had supposedly sent to Yuffie.


	5. 156 AM

**I have developed the story maybe too slowly but I think that has become kind of the way I work, certainly I hope it will be able to keep the interest of many up to date. **

Idiot... imbecile... complete nincompoop. Ugh! Why had she not checked before sending that? Taken by the rush of the moment, the inevitable had to happen focusing on Vincent as she selected the receiver of the message.

She had ruined a perfect moment in seconds... a record no doubt that would hardly be surpassed and with due reason. She wanted to scream... shout... kick... hit... do anything just to avoid the silence that had plummet between them.

He had turned her back on her with not a sound and she had started following him at safe distance afraid what consequences were headed her way after the slight.

Tifa was so embarrassed she couldn't find words to excuse herself, with her eyes burning as she fought the need to cry and so she forced herself to gulp.

A quick dash in front of him as her hands closed in tight shut knuckles as her face tried to recompose herself but she had an idea she wasn't exactly portraying the desired image.

Vincent stopped a little taken aback, his eyebrow shifting and his shoulders seemed to indicate a sudden sigh on his part as he was forced to halt and confront her.

"I apologize!" she let out loud with dripping anxiety out of every pore, "Please just listen to me Vincent... it's not what it seems..." and she licked her lip an instant, interest on his part perhaps?

"You didn't gamble the mime materia with Yuffie in exchange for seducing me?" he asked in a rather distanced tone of voice.

"That... ok… that I did... there are details you are not aware of..." she added feeling her voice cracking, she was losing him for sure... his expression was a clear response even before he would interrupt her. "Spare me the details", he crossed his arms, "You now have rediscovered unusual and unpredicted feelings you didn't think you had for me and all of a sudden your sentiments are sincere".

That wasn't very fair on his part she thought but she was really in no position to argue, the man was hurt and ashamed even... maybe, she would've probably reacted the same in his stead. She reminded herself that she was at fault also enduring even some sharp remarks was the least she could do right now.

"I wish I could prove that is true but I am afraid you won't believe me... so just tell me Vincent, you think I would be trying to be forgiven after this blew on my face?". Vincent shrugged, "I don't know… and frankly it's not my problem anymore Tifa… do what you like as long as you keep me out of it".

He walked past by her without offering a glance as she watched him hopeless and almost there to surrender. "What… wha… Vincent please!" she let out louder but he ignored her and kept moving on. "There has to be a way for you to believe and understand how I feel about you…" and still he would not consider her. A tear fell on her right cheek at which Tifa moved a hand almost afraid of the pain she was obviously in but was not able to be mentally aware of… the back slash from this evening would have long lasting effects on her… effects she didn't want to face again. She had her share of sleepless nights without eating and no more strength for tears. Again… she moved quickly to him but this time Vincent turned abruptly and moved a hand on her right arm with force, "Stop following me this instant! It's over… everything, anything you might think was going on for that matter… over… you understood that?" and she tried not to release herself but plead, "It won't happen again Vincent… you have to believe me… please…". He felt his own hearth moved by her words and eyes but he knew better than to trust the easily weeping nature of women and left her arm turning away deciding it was best not to look at her and give in. "One chance… one more is all I am asking…", "Enough Tifa! You are not getting my trust back… if anything you'll be waiting a long time as far as I am concerned…". That did not make her feel better.

He felt a rage inside he couldn't explain, not only because of the fool she had made him look but because he had allowed himself to go that close to feel something for a woman again and that she had betrayed him so easily simply reopened an old wound.

"Vincent…" she began knowing she was probably making things worse, "I need to know we can work this please… I am really willing to express my feelings… just give me the right chance! I will embarrass myself if that's necessary."

He turned to her almost disgusted, "That's what you think I would expect of you?". Tifa had an evident problem gulping there, "I did not meant that as you making me… I mean… I…". Moving a tired hand to his face the gunman turned away, why had he even turned… she looked so destroyed he felt he was inches of caving in for the sake of not having those eyes of her looking so helpless at him.

An abrupt stop from his part made Tifa startled right behind him. He was facing a building and turned his eyes to him. A different kind of Vincent was staring at her and she looked at the place herself, it was a motel. One of those cheap ones that had an hourly cost and made no effort to hide what was their general clientele.

Tifa looked at him in horror then at the place again, had it been another man maybe she would have considered but Vincent? She had sincerely never seen a side of him that suggested the man indulged himself on such needs and even now… whit what seemed the only possible explanation as he moved a hand to her arm again… pulling her… it was simply too absurd.

She pulled off abruptly in sheer disillusion, "What do you think you are doing?" she asked then loudly. Vincent had made no attempt to grab her arm again, "I thought you where fond enough of me you wouldn't mind… or perhaps I underestimated your interest?" he replied expressionless.

"Are you… crazy?" she asked looked at the depraved structure again with anguish rising, she felt sincerely scared at the new Vincent Valentine before her and the notion seemed so absurd she was sure to find him making fun of her… caving just for the sake of testing her. While she was sure to have more than a passing interest on the over clothed gun man she was sure enough that sleeping with him… right away… was something she had no intention of doing. It wasn't the way she would behave whatever people may assume from her light clothing… it was simply not how a relationship should start.

"Forget it Valentine, you think you have good enough reason to make use of me for a night stand you are definitely wrong".

He nodded, "True enough… I am putting you in a situation where you risk feeling like a cheap prostitute without actually knowing if I am being serious on my part. However… should you come with me inside… a full pardon would be given to you".

A nice squeeze of her knuckle and she felt ready to dispatch right at his face, he was expressionless if only for a hint of amusement that clearly was engaging her with an I-dare-you-to-hit me look.

Maybe it was that amusement that convinced Tifa, "Fine… I will do it". Vincent didn't hide his surprise and simply stood still a few moments inviting her to follow inside.

She was sure without doubt that Vincent's plan was to lure her in as test simply… she would play along as much as necessary for the moment… and in the given eventuality he ended up being the jerk he seemed she could just get the hell out of there.

The reception had a very dim light and the person at the counter seemed as gloomy, looking at the couple his interested spiked. They both had an odd air about them and it wasn't only the man's unusual clothing but over all Vincent and Tifa simply stood out in any context.

As Vincent paid for the room and signed Tifa remained silent and patient, she was clearly embarrassed at being seen by anyone at such a place. Trying to regain confidence she crossed her arms on her chest trying to conceal herself as being there for that purpose. Making herself tiny as possible and crushing her breast against her chest as to make them less evident didn't serve as much as she thought to boost her confidence and felt her heart sank as Vincent showed her the keys amused and moved to the elevator.

Now while Tifa had been positively outraged and in a total defiant mood with him at first she was starting to feel scared as they approached the room. She had seen Vincent as a man if not touched by female needs at least well concealed in a very gentleman like ideal… ideal was the keyword here, again she reminded herself she knew nothing about his past… what kind of horrible things the man might hide in his past. Things that if she had known about she would've not even started any gambling around him.

He opened the door and removed his cloak at which point she looked at him wandering if it was an on the spot thing. In a self protective attempt she remained near the door giving him inquisitive looks to which he didn't reply. Instead he walked all the way to her and just as she embraced herself with a minor attempt to not lose her cool and move she saw him simply go and lock the door. Then casually walked back and went straight to the toilet as Tifa looked around the place.

Looked clean… at least at first sight which was a considerably plus on their sector, there was even a rudimental television near the bed. Vincent came out with some towels as she inspected the set, "We have two bathrobes… will be quite useful if I might say. Now would you like to wash before me or after?". She hadn't even consider that aspect, wasn't this the part where he went –Surprise, it was all joke and you are not required to sleep with me-? No… he simply looked at her with an unreadable face. Tifa considered herself seriously sleeping with him… he had certainly breeched through her on one night and that sure wasn't all due to his fascinating personality, Vincent certainly possessed features she would definitely be attracted by… still she simply could not make herself want to sleep with him right away… her brain remained stronger than feelings and needing loins. "I… I'll go first" and quickly grabbed the bathrobe heading inside, if anything being alone for some time would do her good.

The bathroom was extremely tidy; again there was a semblance of hygienic environment. Tifa didn't spend much time inside and as she left to dry herself she stared at her naked body unsure if she should exit completely naked. Too ashamed she moved back her panties and then placed her bathrobe, she was sure to have to hit him on the face now.

Vincent was toying with the television set when Tifa got back, she had well wrapped herself and some of her hair was wet as she was unable to use any cap. He stood up taking her in a few moments with a soft smile and approached, "I will take mine now". Tifa waited him to pass to add, "What if I decide to leave and I am not here when you exit?". Vincent didn't reply and instead went in, after a while water was running and she was fidgeting on the bed.

Not allowing herself to panic just jet she started toying with the television, the signal was terrible and she was moving the antennas in attempt to improve quality with low success. There was what seemed a news network on the background but barely some word could be made up and the distraction had served her well as she turned realizing Vincent was just a few centimeters behind her watching.

She dropped the antenna to the floor and made an attempt to smile which she stopped… this wasn't a situation to smile at. This time she was forced to take in Vincent on bathrobe, heavily unusual to see him in any different clothes his shoulders appeared larger without so much clothing on him. With a quick move he turned the set off and moved to a side of the bed, "Would you lie on the bed Tifa?".

Had he just issued an order? He didn't have any appearance of a man who was about to have sex with her… or to be interested for the matter. She forced herself to sit, now laying down was tricky, wrapping her arms tight around herself she moved a leg and then another on the bed and let herself go slowly… embracing herself… she was pretty much like some vampire laying down on her coffin right now.

Vincent was sitting on the other side, as soon as Tifa was on her back he was over her. She looked at him with wide eyes holding her bathrobe tight and looked at him wondering if he was ever going to surprise her now. Any minute now. Almost…

He moved his face down and now it all appeared cleared he was simply asking her for a kiss, at this she responded quite willingly closing her eyes. But his lips weren't aimed there and she felt him brushing close but past to her ear, his lips tugged her lobe followed by his tongue giving her chills as he savored her skin.

"Ah!" she let out in surprise and covered her mouth ashamed, on his part Vincent moved to look at her startled. "Quite sensible ears you have…" and his face disappeared down her neck but she could feel the amusement in his face. A hand moved to her neck just as he breathed on her giving Tifa a hard time containing her heartbeats as she remained still, his hand moved down undoing her robe a little as he moved down between the valley of her breasts. Her hand moved instinctively to his wrist as if to stop him and at that he simply removed himself from her grasp and drew himself closer to her body. This time his good hand moved to her side raising inch by inch her robe. "W-wait…" she protested stopping him again but his hand didn't allow itself to be stopped this time and reached to the edge of her panties, "Cheating aren't we?", "I like my underwear on!" she let out abruptly. Her face so red and embarrassed Vincent was sure she was about to crash, into what side though he wasn't sure. "We have a problem then… I like you without…", "Vincent…" she threatened but to him sounded more like an invitation as his hand moved behind her elastic encircling the shape of her ass. Tifa arched a little pushing herself against him, the way her body acted on her own was certainly something she had a problem with but it was inevitable he was having an effect on her which was far from displeasing.

Suddenly he rose from his position and Tifa felt cold, her hands rushed to close her robe and she moved her back up right, "V… Vincent?" she asked looking at him perplexed.

"You… definitely passed your test" he added looking relieved but not really looking at her. She smiled glad she had the right idea about him, "So we can continue where we left?" she asked eager. Vincent turned to her surprised, "What? You really want to…" he asked with something that Tifa would read as a man eager to continue where her left. "No… no… I mean where our date was going… I mean… I would like to wait" and she cleared her voice rather embarrassed.

Vincent stood up and chuckled nodding, "So be it… perhaps at our next date". Not really relieved he stood up, a little more and he would not have been able to stop and Tifa? He wondered if she would've given in or not in the end.

After they clothed each other they left in good spirits the motel, especially Tifa was relieved not to have had to go through with it. Still she had a strong vivid memory of Vincent of on top of her she was not likely nor willing to forget deep down.

"I'm glad… really that this… turned out well" she added and felt the man's arm wrap around her, "Me too" he added, "So Miss Lockhart… a profitable evening I would say". Tifa agreed with a nod full of the embarrassment that came from his unusual straightforwardness towards her, "Now you have a real date and a most expensive materia in your hands".

She looked at him perplexed, "Wha? Vincent, I didn't send Yuffie any pic and I don't care anymore… really" she added smiling. He stopped looking at her with concern, "Well that cannot be… with all the effort you put to this… ". Tifa simply stared back at him confused as ever by his unreadable ways.

On the other side of town Yuffie was in her rented hotel room, nothing to fancy but she had definitely hoped to finish the evening with Reno but after she found all those messages to another woman… out of the question. Worse was she would have to tell Tifa for sure… guess she was right about him.

As she accommodated herself on the bed she received a message from her partner in crime. As she saw the image Yuffie cursed, "Dammit!"

The image was a nice close up of Tifa and Vincent kissing.

**The end. Thank you for reading. **


End file.
